My Destiny
by Yamadavina
Summary: Yunho hanya mengingin kan Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya ia menggunakan cara yang salah. Apakah jaejoong akan bersedia menjadi milik Yunho selamanya?


Moshi-moshi minna-san. Fifi balik bawa ff baru (^-^) . ini ff pertama saya yang mengandung(?) angst. Saya berencana buat sesuatu untuk ultahnya uri joongie yang jatuh hari ini, tapi ga tak share sekarang. Mungkin minggu depan. Happy 29th HERO DAY ^^ (iya kan? 29?). Semoga tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk joongie. Yosh!

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

Happy Reading^^

Tittle : My Destiny

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Drama/Romace(gagal)/Family/littleAngst(?)/fluff(mungkin)

Rating : T (?)

Lenght : Chapter

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME , san keluarga mereka. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka . dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Summary: Yunho hanya mengingin kan Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya ia menggunakan cara yang salah. Apakah jaejoong akan bersedia menjadi milik Yunho selamanya?

Chapter 1

Jaejoong POV

Orang itu mengurungku di rumah ini.

meskipun ia selalu berkata bahwa aku bebas dan menganggap rumah ini rumah sendiri,

namun sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak bisa menganggap rumah ini rumahku.

Aku tetap ingin bebas dari rumah ini.

aku bukan seorang burung yang bisa di kurung dalam sangkar yang memebuatnya terpenjara.

"Jaejoong... kau didalam?" sepertinya aku tau siapa.

Seseorang yang telah mengurungku dua tahun ini.

aku sangat membencinya.

Kau tau.

Untuk sebuah alasan yang konyol ia mengurungku disini.

'ceklek'

pintu kamar ini terbuka.

Memperlihatkan sosok tinggi tegap, dan tak ku pungkiri kalau ia 'tampan'.

Tapi tetap saja ia adalah seorang monster bagiku.

Bagaimana tidak.

Dia bersikap perhatian.

Namun disisi lain ia bisa menjadi monster kejam yang tak mempunyai hati.

Aku merasa terkekang disini.

Tidak.

Aku merasakan semua yang tak ingin kurasakan.

Pria itu mengahampiri ku yang tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Berdiri dihadapan ku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

Ia tersenyum manis padaku.

Itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan heum?" ucapnya lembut.

Aku tak menjawab.

Lalu aku berdiri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

GREPP

Aku memeluknya.

Setidaknya ia harus tau jika ia bisa percaya padaku.

Jika ia mengijinkan aku keluar dari rumah ini sebentar saja untuk menghirup udara segar aku tidak akan kabur.

"Yunho, tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?" "aku tidak akan lari darimu"

aku merasakan kedua tangannya balas memelukku.

"kau tau sendiri Jaejoong-ah, hatiku selalu membuatku sulit untuk membiarkanmu pergi" ucapnya lirih.

"meskipun itu hanya beberpa detik" lanjutnya.

Kupejamkan mataku.

Berusaha menetralkan rasa kecewa yang berkecamuk.

"kita pergi bersama" gumanku.

Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Namun sekarang rasa kantuk menyelimutiku.

Aku tak kuasa menahannya.

dan aku tak tau yang terjadi setelah ini.

Jaejoong POV End

Pagi menjelang.

Terlihat dua orang yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Dilihat memang seperti pasangan yang mesra, namun.. entahlah.

"ngh"

namja cantik itu terbangun.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

Kau tau apa yang mambuatku bersabar untuk mendapat ijinmu? Batinnya.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang.

Saat ia akan melangkah ia tak jadi melangkahkan kakinya karna ada yang menghadang(?) untuk tidak pergi.

Ia menoleh.

Mendapat sebuah senyum dipagi seperti ini adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat spesial bagi seseorang yang saling menciantai.

Namun mungkin ini adalah hal biasa yang didapatkan namja cantik itu.

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya.

"bagaimana tidurmu?" ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu.

Membiarkan namja cantik itu pergi dari pandangannya.

"kau terlihat manis saat tidur" ucapnya kemudian.

Membuat sang namja cantik yang kini dibalik pintu kamar mandi merasa seperti digerayangi banyak semut.

Tak berselang lama, namja cantik itu selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak menemukan namja tampan yang berhasil membuatnya mersakan sesuatu yang berbeda beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan secepat kilat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah.

Kebiasaannya setiap pagi adalah membuat sarapan untuknya dan untuk namja tampan itu tentunya.

Ia didapur sekarang.

Meskipun ada beberapa maid, namun ia selalu menyuruh para maid itu mengerjakan hal lain karna memasak adalah pekerjaannya dipagi hari.

Ia suka memasak kau tau?

Dengan menggunakan apron merah bermotif hati itu Ia berkutat dengan alat-alat masak.

Ia bahkan tak merasakan jika ada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kau tau.

Namja cantik ini akan lupa dengan segalanya jika ia sudah berkutat dengan teman-teman ah maksudku alat-alat dan bahan makanan itu.

Namja tampan itu merengkuh pinggang ramping milik namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu tersentak kaget karna sedari tadi fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"yun-"

"stt. Teruskan pekerjaanmu" potongnya.

"tapi aku sulit bergerak" keluh namja cantik itu.

Namun tak membuat namja tampan itu menyerah.

Tetap saja ia tak melapaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyerah.

Ia melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

Hingga ia selesai.

ia melepaskan tangan yang ada di pinggangnya itu.

Lalu berbalik menatap sang pemilik tangan.

"ayo makan" ucapnya dihadapan namja tampan itu.

Ia mendorong namja tampan itu untuk duduk.

Apa yang terjadi dengan namja cantik itu eoh?

Sikapnya berubah kali ini.

sarapan pagi ini seperti biasa.

Tidak ada perbincangan sedikitpun.

Hanya satu yang membuat disini terliahat berbeda.

Namja cantik itu duduk didekat namja tampan itu.

Biasanya ia duduk diujung yang lain.

Mereka selesai dengan sarapan pagi mereka.

Yunho POV

Kami selesai dengan sarapan pagi kami.

"jae, bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat" ucapku memberitau.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Well, sepertinya ia hanya menurut.

Aku ingin ia lebih banyak berbicara jika bersamaku.

Namun apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Meskipun selama ini aku menggunakan cara lembut jika mengadapinya, tapi tetap saja ia tak banyak bicara.

Aku akan tetap bersabar hingga ia mau menjadi bagian dari hidupku tanpa ada paksaan.

Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Mungkin benar apa yang ia katakan semalam.

Aku harus bisa percaya padanya.

Tapi itu sangat sulit kau tau? Aku tak mau jika aku dibodohi lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jaejoong, kau sudah siap?" ucapku dari luar.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, sosok yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang itu sekali lagi, terlihat begitu sempurna.

Tuhan, tolong hentikanlah detik ini.

aku hanya ingin menatap mata indah itu.

Tak bisakah kau membuatnya mencintaiku?

"Yunho, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya khawatir.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum kikuk.

Ku garuk tenguk yang tak gatal.

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku kemudian.

"Ayo pergi" ajaknya.

Sepertinya ia bersemangat sekali.

Senyumku mengembang.

Tidak biasanya ia membuatku seperti ini.

Lalu kuraih tangan lembut itu.

Kugenggam tangan itu.

Lalu berjalan beriringan.

...

Kami dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat.

Dia bahkan tak bertanya kemana kami akan pergi.

"jae.." gumanku yang tetap fokus pada jalan.

"hm?" gumannya.

"tidak bisakah kau bicara?"

"bicara apa?" balasnya cepat.

"apapun"

"apapun?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

"baiklah" lanjutnya.

Yunho POV End

Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka terawa bersama.

"kita sampai" ujar Yunho dan menghentikan mobilnya.

Jaejoong nampak terkejut. Ia segera keluar.

Yunho pun ikut keluar.

Ia memandang tak percaya bahwa ia sekarang berada di depan rumah ke dua orang tuanya.

Ia beralih menatap Yunho. Lalu tersenyum tulus.

DEGG

Darahnya berdesir hangat.

Perasaan menggelitik ini muncul lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong memberinya sebuah senyuman yang tulus setelah dua tahun mereka lewati bersama.

Rasa bahagia menyelimutinya saat ini.

"kau bisa masuk duluan, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu" ujarnya lalu melangkah menuju bagasi mobil.

Langkah nya terhenti saat tangan lembut itu menyentuh lengannya.

"kita masuk bersama" ucapnya lembut.

Lalu keduanya berjalan mengambil sesuatu tang telah dibeli yunho tadi.

"aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu" ucap namja cantik itu ceria.

Sepertinya ia sangat senang eoh? Ia berjalan sangat cepat.

"jaejoong! Jangan cepat cepat, nanti kau bisa jatuh" seru namja tampan yang tak berada jauh darinya.

"tenang saja Yunnie, aku akan baik baik saja" namja tampan itu berhenti berjalan.

Apa yang barusan ia katakan? 'Yunie?' batinnya.

Senyumnya mengembang.

Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul namja cantik itu yang sudah hampir sampai didepan pintu rumah orang tua jaejoong.

'ceklek'

Pintu putih itu terbuka nampak yeoja parubaya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"joongiie?" ucapnya terkejut.

Dengan segera ia memeluk putra sematawayangnya itu yang sudah lama tak mengunjunginya.

Melepas rindu pada anaknya.

Jaejoong balas memeluk pelukan ibunya.

"aku merindukanmu umma" bisik lirih namja cantik itu.

Namja bermata musang itu menatap sendu punggung orang yang ia cintai itu.

Seharusnya aku lakukan ini sejak dulu. Batinnya.

Senyuman terulas dibibir hatinya itu.

Jaejoong dan ibunya saling melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"kau bersama siapa?" tanya pada anaknya.

"ah.. ermm dia..." nama cantik itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"annyeong.. aku Jung Yunho, kekasih jaejoong" ucapnya seraya membungkuk hormat kepada .

tersenyum tersenyum senang karna putranya membawa kekasihnya ke rumah.

"ssilahkan masuk" ucap ramah.

masuk lalu diikuti jaejoong dan yunho.

"duduklah" ucap namja cantik itu seraya merenggut(?) barang bawaan yunho.

Lalu meninggalkannya yang kini duduk disofa ruang tamu.

seakrang ini ia dan ibunya berada di dapur.

Ia membuka bungkusan plastik yang dibawa yunho tadi.

Ternyata buah-buahan. Ia masukan buah-buahan itu kedalam kulkas dan meyisakan beberapa untuk ia kupas nanti.

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungi umma umh? Umma sangat khawatir karna tidak ada kabar tentangmu" ujarnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"emh, maafkan aku umma, aku sibuk bekerja" ucapnya berbohong.

Maafkan aku umma. Batinnya.

TBC

Bagaimana?. Maafkan saya jika ini pendek. Saya masi belum bisa buat yang panjang. Hehe :D mata ga kuat kalo harus natap layar leppy terus. Wkwk. Dan saya pernah kena writer's blok, dan mungkin juga terkena(?) tabestry syndrome(mungkin).

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic yang sangat gaje ini. jika kalian bekenan meninggalkan jejak, silakan komen. Saya tidak memaksa untuk komen. Menerima kritik dan saran. ^_^

Dilarang COPAST, memPlagiat karna ini jerih payah saya (pede amat yak? Emang siapa yang mau copas?) dilindungi UUD pasal 90 ayat 95. Wkwk.

Baiklah. Seya next. /bow/


End file.
